1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a server system, and particularly relates to a server system that may use a same connector to transfer a programming signal and a HDT signal.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer system is manufactured, a debugging process is performed to debug the system on chip (SOC) on a motherboard to find out where and why a failure occurs. Typically, a debugging apparatus is connected to a debugging port of a SOC to receive a hardware debugging test (HDT) signal form the SOC and to perform the debugging process.
Today, the computer system develops towards compact volume and lightweight, but the debugging port having 20 pins needs a lot of area in the motherboard. With the area reduction of the motherboard, debugging port is only disposed in a single motherboard, which limits the number of debugging port. That is, not each SOC has a corresponding debugging port. Therefore, additional test points are disposed on the motherboard to debug the SOCs without the corresponding debugging ports. These test points in the SOCs for debugging can only be connected to additional debugging port using fly line structure to perform a debugging process. However, such additional connection procedure is apt to cause a broken fly line and thus affect the debugging process.
Therefore, there is a need to increase the quality of the debugging process but to keep the area of the motherboard.